Bel and Freddie: Musings on Freddie's marriage
by luluathome
Summary: I own nothing. Such compelling characters. Want to explore Bel's reaction to Freddie's marriage.


Bel sat in her office determined to focus on her work. There was this evening's script to finish editing, requiring one's full attention and she was nearly out of time. Frustrated, she lit a cigarette and pushed away from her desk. Bel stood and walked over to the bulletin board on the wall to the right of her desk. She inhaled deeply and traced the pictures on the board with her free hand, willing her mind to clear. It was utterly useless she thought as she exhaled and took another deep puff. Images of Camille were ever present in her mind; a cute, perky French woman whom she had met just two weeks ago. Camille and Freddie. Camille was married to Freddie. Camille just met Freddie. Camille was short, her hair was cut as if she was a boy, and she was fond of not wearing trousers or skirts. Freddie had married Camille.

Lix entered Bel's office after a quick rap announcing her intent. "Focus cannot be overrated. Have you finished the edit?"

"Pardon", Bel answered pulling herself from her reverie.

"The edit darling?"

"Ah yes. Almost."

"Indeed. Why don't I finish it up?", Lix said as she picked the script off of the desk and gave Bel a knowing glance which was emphasized with the lift of Lix's strong eyebrows and a cock of her head. "Have you worked it out yet darling? Do let me know if you need some bread crumbs."

"What?" Bel said as she turned to face Lix, stubbing out her cigarette.

"You know, to find your way." Lix said as she slipped out of Bel's office.

"I didn't know you were so keen to be married." Bel said as Freddie stood before her desk a few minutes later.

"Pardon?" Freddie said for clarity.

"You married Camille."

"Yes."

"I just didn't realize." Bel said as she looked directly at Freddie.

"Realize what?" Freddie returned with a challenging look.

"The possibility." Bel said softly.

"You should really pay better attention."

"Bel." Freddie greeted as she approached he and Camille at the party.

"Freddie, Camille." Bel nodded as she reached them and leant forward to kiss Camille's cheek. Upon stepping back she met Freddie's earnest and inquiring eyes.

"Cocktail?" Marnie said as she approached, handing Bel a martini.

"Lovely." Bel smiled gratefully at Marnie. She took a long sip to fortify herself.

"How did it go?" Freddie said as Bel noted his eyes had not let go of their inquiry.

"Right. Well, we need to do some polish, but otherwise, it will be a go."

"It's a party, can you not talk work." Camille whined.

"Its what we do." Freddie clarified.

"I think we can leave it at that for tonight." Bel mediated.

Freddie turned slightly away from Camille to face Bel more directly. "I have some ideas on the polish."

"Of course." Bel smiled tightly as she noted Camille had stepped closer to Freddie and was rubbing his back gently. Bel looked away, "Hector, lovely party." motioning him over for distraction from the rising anxiety growing in her chest.

"As it was meant to be." Hector grinned devilishly. "Camille, Freddie, I hope you are enjoying yourselves."

"I am glad to have a chance to know Freddie's friends better." Camille answered.

"Did you know each other well before you married." Hector kneedled.

"We knew what was important to know." Camille answered sweetly and with just a hint of defensiveness.

"Everything you need to know about Freddie can be appraised within moments of meeting." Bel said.

"Yes, for those who are paying attention." Freddie added.

Bel took a deep puff of her cigarette.

"Freddie is an open book. We fell in love within an evening." Camille said as her eyes twinkled.

Bel felt sick, her heart pounding with anxiety, "Excuse me." She forced a smile and walked toward the door, setting her empty glass down on the table as she reached the door.

Freddie followed Bel .

"You don't like her, Moneypenny." Freddie said as they reached the door.

"You never told me James." Bel said earnestly.

"I wrote to you from America. I asked you to join me."

"You never told me." She repeated.

"You need to pay better attention." Freddie implored.

"Yes."

"Its too late."

"I am sorry." Bel lifted her face to meet Freddie's eyes directly.

"I have your attention now." Freddie said looking at Bel with a mix of conviction and loss.

"Yes." Bel said as she grabbed her coat and left out the door.


End file.
